Liechtenstein Diaries
by FoxIt
Summary: Liechtenstein decides to leave the house on her own one day.       There may be some N.Italy x Liech later on
1. Prologue

_Dear Diary,_

_It's a beautiful day outside. Big brother isn't here at the moment. I think he is out dealing with some foreign affairs. I cannot remember exactly what he said, but I do clearly remember him saying that he will be back at exactly 9:00 pm. He also said, "Do not let anyone inside the house, I'll be gone later than usual today, so don't be scared of being alone. Just lock all the doors and windows, and don't let anyone in!" I didn't bother to point out to him that he repeated "Do not let anyone inside" twice, though he did use different wording. This happened about a half n' hour ago. Yet, I find it such a beautiful day outside, and Big Brother did not say I could not leave (though he did repeatedly say not to let anyone in)._

The girl then signed her diary entry with "_Liechtenstein_" in her feminine handwriting. With that, she closed the light blue notebook that had a slightly worn ribbon tied around the spine. On the front it said "**_Liechtenstein_**" in a more boyish, sloppy handwriting. She looked at the handwriting and smiled a little before setting it in its place in her bookcase. After that, she went to the mirror and fixed her hair ribbon and anything else that seemed out of place on her. Before leaving the room, she closed the window by her desk and firmly locked it. After this, she double checked all the windows and doors to make sure they were locked. This task was somewhat tiresome, since sometimes she would accidentally miss a window and have to go back to it, and other times she would forget if she had checked that door or not, leading her to triple check it.

Once this task had been finished, the blonde grabbed her purse and grabbed hold of the handle of the front door. Big Brother wouldn't be upset by this, would he? He never did say she couldn't leave the house. He only said, repeatedly, to let no one in. She became slightly worried that he would become angered by her actions and almost let go of the handle. But her curiosity and will urged her hand towards the doorknob and opened it. The warm air started to drift into the house as she stood at the doorway. 'I have to do this…' She told herself. 'Big Brother won't always be there for me. I will have to do some things on my own.' This thought assured her confidence as she left the doorway and repeatedly locked the door.


	2. Chapter 1

Her clean, black shoes broke the silence of the day as they hit the pavement. She had left their house behind. The girl couldn't help but glance back once or twice. She felt some anxiety as she left her place of safety farther and farther behind. She felt the eyes of her house burning into the back of her head. It seemed to be saying "Why are you leaving me alone?" or "Are you really doing this?" But the young girl ignored the house's silent jeers.

As she continued walking, she had a mental map in her head. She had been outside many times with her brother, and she was fairly sure she knew the way to many places around her. She could go to the store. But she didn't want to buy anything at the moment. Brother also didn't want her spending too much money. This she knew very well. She could also go to the park. The park would have a lot of people there though. But she didn't really know where else she could go. She didn't really know where anyone else's house was, and it would also be awkward just showing up someone's house. The debate in her mind led her towards the park. The park was not too far from her house, but it was still not in view yet.

The girl couldn't help but feel lonely as she walked to the park. No one was by her side and the street was somewhat empty. Maybe it would be better to turn back home, or maybe walk faster, or maybe run. Increasing speed would draw attention though, and turning back was definitely not the correct option. To distract herself, she admired the things along the path. Such as the pattern of the brick pavement and its tan, dusty color that seemed welcoming. Or the vivid colored flowers hanging from someone's window that basked themselves in the sun. Or the cute daisies and wildflowers that sprouted from the side of the road that tempted you to stray from the path and slow your journey. A dainty little butterfly with a pale complexion upon its wings flew in front of her and bid her good morning. Liechtenstein smiled and nodded to the petite insect as it continued on its journey. 'I wonder if that butterfly is like me. Maybe it is on its own for the first time as well, also nervous, yet excited, about what lay ahead.' The girl liked this thought and hoped that maybe she would see the butterfly again.

She then noticed the change in pavement and realized she was almost to the park. The dusty color was now replaced with a crisp, gray pavement that did not have any pattern. This pavement seemed more modest, as if it did not want to draw your attention away from the park's beauty. By now, she could hear the footsteps and conversations of others. She did not listen to what they were saying though. That would be eavesdropping, and that could become a bad habit very easily. The girl looked around to see if she recognized anyways. Her heart dropped when she a boyish figure with blond hair, but gave out a sigh of relief when it was merely a tomboyish girl that resembled her brother from behind. She continued looking and spotted a familiar figure with flowing blond hair talking to some women a little ways off. Big Brother had definitely said something about him. If she remembered correctly, it was to stay as far away as possible from him. The man seem rather creepy to her anyways, so she walked quickly down the path so she would not be in sight of the man.

She wasn't seeing any more familiar faces, but she could still here the man's flirtatious voice. This made her nervous so she continued walking down the path past many people. The girl wasn't paying as much attention as she walked hurriedly now. It was obvious she would run into someone in the clichéd fashion. And that she did. The next thing she was dark green clothing as she ran into. The girl jumped back quickly saying she was sorry. The man she had ran into looked down at her with a surprised expression.

"Oh, it's okay," He told her, but Liechtenstein didn't quite hear this, as she was distracted by his impossibly thick eyebrows. "Uh… Miss…?" He noticed that she wasn't paying attention to him but instead staring at him. She then snapped back to reality felt her cheeks grow warm from spacing out like that.

"Oh, s-sorry!" She tried to remember his name. She definitely knew the man; she had done some trading with him before… Ig… Igiri…. England! That was it! England. The girl curtsied and asked politely, "How are you today, England?"

_Aw, how cute, she's such a little lady…_ England thought to himself with a slight chuckle. "I'm good, thank you… uh…" It was then he realized he didn't know the girl's name. Her face was somewhat familiar, but he couldn't remember a name. "Uhm… Belgium?"

Liechtenstein frowned when the other country had gotten her name wrong. She knew that she wasn't as well known as others, but she had assumed that at least this country would know her name. Despite how much she was hurt by this, she would feel guilty if she made him feel bad about his mistake. "Oh, it's Liechtenstein," The girl informed him politely.

"Oh! Yes, I remember now!" The man lied and smiled. Luckily, she didn't seem to be too affected by it so Arthur didn't feel too awkward. Now, what was he doing before she bumped into him? He was going to go somewhere… Somewhere… Oh! He was going to a pub that was nearby here that he hadn't visited for awhile. He glanced over awkwardly at the girl that was standing there. It would be rude of him just to leave her here by herself, but was she old enough to go into a pub? _Hm… Well, it's worth a try…_ England thought.  
"Hey… Hu-Liechtenstein~!" He added into quickly before continuing, "Would you like to come with me to… this nice little place not so far from here?" Maybe she wouldn't notice that there was alcohol being served, and anyways, it wasn't too late so there probably wouldn't be very many drunk people.

"Oh, sure," The girl smiled and nodded. How nice of him to invite her somewhere. Maybe he wanted to make up for messing up her name… She wondered what kind of place it was, but she didn't feel comfortable enough with him to ask. He had said it was nearby anyways, so she would find out soon enough. And if the man ended up having bad intentions, she could easily run away. Big Brother would shoot him later if he tried anything too. She reassured herself with this thought as she followed England to wherever they were headed to.


	3. Chapter 2

"Uhm, Mister England, isn't this a pub?"

The silence that they had had while walking had been broken by the young girl's question. England froze for a moment and kept his back turned so she wouldn't read his expression. How would he answer this question and not look like a fool while also not offending or scaring the girl? That seemed like a challenge. "Uhm, oh yes, it is. Don't worry, you don't have to drink or anything, we're just going to… hang around…" Hm, yes, that might work. Hopefully that was a good answer.

The girl was starting to get a little worried. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to follow someone she barely knew to a pub. But he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her right? He had been such a gentleman until now. Actually, he still was being a gentleman, just acting a little strangely now. A strange gentleman.

These thought wandered through her mind as she followed him into the pub. Instantly the smell of beer and rum hit her. She coughed quietly and walked closer behind England in an attempt to somewhat hide herself. She felt some dread as he lead them up to the counter. Timidly, she sat on the stool next to him and avoided eye contact with anyone in the bar. Yet she watched with slightly curiosity as England ordered a drink. Her eyes drifted to the rest of the pub. As was expected, there were quite a few drunken people. Luckily, it would seem there weren't too many intoxicated people yet since it wasn't that far into the day.

The people that were here made her nervous. She didn't like being here. When the girl looked back to England, he had already gone through a few more beers and was ordering another. She frowned and fiddled with fingers. One could then hear the door open and someone new walk in. Liechtenstein looked back and saw a man with brown hair and slightly tanned skin walking up towards them. He looked familiar, but she couldn't put a name to the face. She heard England's voice say, with a drunken overtone, "Ah, Spain, you… bastard, I see you've… arrived…" He was started to stumble over his words and he was also speaking slower. Liechtenstein felt her heart sink a little as she watched the closest thing she had to a protector get intoxicated. Maybe he wouldn't notice if she got up and left quietly. She could then later call him and apologize for her rude behavior and explain herself.

As England and the other man shared some words, the girl gingerly slipped off the stool. Before she made it more than two steps an inebriated voice called out, "Belgium, where ya… going?" He then put an arm around her and brought her back where she quickly sat down again. "You know Spain, right?" England asked her and indicated to the man who was now sitting on the other side of her.

"u-uh…" She hesitated at Spain's face that seemed eager to hear her response. "I believe so…"  
It wasn't a lie; she just simply couldn't remember his name before. Spain's face seemed to be pleased by the fact she knew who he was. The girl had a feeling he probably didn't remember her.

"So Spain, what're you doing 'ere?" England asked after gulping down some more beer. He seemed to be getting drunker by the minute. Liechtenstein carefully noted this and a voice in the back of her head told her maybe she should make him stop drinking. But the girl used her better judgment and let him continue his drinking.

"Ah, I told Prussia and France I'd get some drinks with them later," Spain replied with a large smile. He glanced over to behind the bar, as if he wanted to order a drink. He never said anything to the bartender though.

England visibly tightened and looked rather upset. Liechtenstein tensed a little at the sudden change in the atmosphere. "F-France… is coming..?" He asked, obviously displeased. He would have never come here if he knew _he _was going to be here.

Spain was blissfully unaware of the sudden change of atmosphere and continued on, "Yeah, He'll probably show up in ten minutes or so. I just showed up a little early today." With this the man finally asked the bartender for a drink. Liechtenstein sighed quietly and didn't dare to make an escape with England becoming angry. For if she did, he might be a little more violent about it, instead of the drunken heartiness he had the first time.

The blond male seemed to be at a loss for words. His expression somewhere, stuck in between anger and despair (all the while being clouded by drunkenness). He promptly ordered another drink which only distracted him for a moment. Liechtenstein desperately wanted out of this place. She could easily smell the rum and beer in England's breath from where she sat. Didn't big brother also say that people got more… affectionate… when they get drunk? She had never been too sure what he meant by that until now, and she didn't really want a firsthand experience right now.

The blond male burped before saying gruffly, "Belgium Lets go…" He stood up as he said this, albeit with some troubles. If this was because of his sudden change of emotion and he was doing this for the sake of being dramatic, or if he was just really smashed was hard to tell. The girl felt immensely relieved at this but soon felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Where are you two going…?" A smooth, flirtatious voice asked in a humorous tone at the same time a hand was placed on her shoulder.


End file.
